


Devil's Playground

by Nouis_babe_forevaaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drugs, False Memories, Multi, Murder, Overdose, Rape, Romance, Triggers, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouis_babe_forevaaa/pseuds/Nouis_babe_forevaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you make a bad choice people call it a sin? Well a sin is something that you do under the influence of the Devil. To be frank, this is a story of a young lady name d Chrysanthemum Faygort (Chrysie Fay) and how her whole life turns upside down when she is told to take her first hit of Devil's Spirit. After that, she practically lives on the Devil's Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is not perfect. I am not a professional author or anything like it, I am just simply a young girl who likes blood and gore and things along those lines. Who also like murder stories so this is the perfect opportunity to show that off. It was based off and idea I had from a show ( The Secret Circle) where they used a drug called Devil's Spirit. Nothing more nothing less.

Scopolamine. Better known as Devil's Spirit. Devil's Spirit is a dangerous drug to use. In small doses, the user is highly susceptible to be influenced. there have been cases of people walking down the street and having someone blow the drug into their face and then being told to help ransack their own houses. The reason this drug is so popular to help commit crimes is because when under the influence of this drug, you have no recollection of what happened. In large doses, you can be horribly influencable.


End file.
